Kai Treading On Breaking Ice
by Skyliner Walker
Summary: My first fic. Flames welcomed. What would have happened if Kai didn't take Tyson's hand? Using any OC's that are submitted, although they may come in a little bit latter.
1. Chapter 1

"No, Black Dranzer."  
"Kai!"  
"Come On!"  
"Kai, Hurry Up!"  
Closing his eyes, Kai looked down. "You don't deserve to be in the company of a loser like me..."  
"No, Kai your wrong!"  
"I lost, just leave me be." There was pain in his voice now. "Leave me be." He said again. This time much softer.  
"Kai, shut up and grab my digits."  
"No," he said standing up,"I said LEAVE ME BE!"  
" Kai we can talk about this later, just grab my hand!" Tyson cried, his voice full of pain and anger.  
"He's not going to do it!" Shouted Rei. Just then a piece of the ice cracked off of Kai's piece.  
"Kai!" The Bladebreakers all shouted in unison.  
Max spun towards Rei, "He will, he finally realizes we're a team." *He has to* Max silently added in his head.  
"Yes, Kai we have always been there for you. ALWAYS!" Yelled Kenny.  
Another piece cracked off. Now water had started to cover Kai's shoes. Kai simply looked up with eyes that showed no regret and simply said, "No."  
That was it, the ice cracked and he started sliding in. The last words he spoke were, "I'm sorry Dranzer," now yelling he screamed,"I'm sorry Sky!" A tear slipped out of his eye, and he was drawn down into the depths of the icy lake.  
"KAI!" Tyson screamed, tears streaming down down his face.  
There was a loud rumble in the distance, everyone but Tyson turned towards it. Coming down the side of a near by hill was an avalanche. But there was something odd about it, Rei squinted, he could faintly make out the outline of a human figure. It seemed to be...riding.. the avalanche?  
Jumping down off the avalanche Rei was sure the figure would be run over, but it some how managed to keep in front of it.  
Sprinting towards them it took a flying leap, and dove straight into the icy water, scarf tails fluttering wildly, not to different from Kai's, only these were pitch black. The person barely even got the Bladebreakers wet.  
"Wh.. Who was that?" Max asked out loud.  
"I don't know," said Rei. "From what I saw it was a girl, riding on an...an.. avalanche?"  
Just then Tyson looked up, wiping tears off his face, and said to his teammates,"Guys, look."  
They did, seeing something very surprising. The water was glowing a bright blue around something. It got brighter and they could see the outline of a girls body, scarf tails casting shadows on her body. She then disappeared under the ice, but they could still the blue glow she cast.  
Suddenly it stopped, and part of the blue light dissipated. Suddenly there was a burst of red, orange, and yellow. Backing away from the spot over the ice the Bladebreakers looked at each other confused.  
"It looks to me like fire." spoke Kenny.  
"Yeah," agreed Tyson, still in almost a trance.  
"Is it just me or does it look like it's heading upward?" Asked Rei.  
In answer to his question the figure came flying out a newly made hole in the ice, her fist still bathed in flames, and holding a very lifeless looking Kai in her other arm.  
"Kai! What was that for?!" She yelled at the form. She punched the ice with her fist, making a new set of cracks appear. Shaking her head she opened her eyes and glanced at them for the first time.  
She had cold blue eyes, that were ringed with blood purple, the same purple that Kai's eyes held. Around her pupil was a slim ring of bright yellow.  
There was a bright flash and the girl was surrounded in golden light. She placed her hands on Kai's chest, and the golden light started to move to Kai.  
With a series of violent coughs Kai bolted upright. His vision was hazy, but he could faintly make out the features of the person hovering over him. Black hair pulled back in a long pony tail, dark blue eyes surrounded in his eye color.  
Smiling he tried to say,"Sky," but it came out more like a strangled cat.  
"Shh, shh, shh," She spoke quietly, moving is bangs out of his eyes.  
*Oh no.* He thought. *She always does this before she snaps at me. Then again, so do I...*  
Suddenly for the Bladebreakers she yelled, "Kai Alexander Hiwatari,' her voice was on the rise. "What was that for. I suggested you do more ice training with Dranzer, and you go and get a new bey from BORIS?!" She sighed, "Well this is what I get to work with as a result."  
"Tha.." *cough* "Thank you, Sk.." *cough* "Sky."  
She softened up a bit, "Why you little.." Smiling she ruffled his hair. " Your welcome."  
Helping Kai get back to his feet the person, Sky, finally remembered there were other people with them. Turning towards them she let them see what she looked wore a loose white short sleeve shirt with a jacket, or so they thought. Upon closer inspection the jacket was an intricate piece of armor. Weaved with blue, yellow, white, and black. With a two tailed black scarf, and loose dark blue pants held up by a bladers belt she was . With the sun reflecting off of the water droplets she cast a sparkling rainbow.  
Kenny was the first to speak, "Uh, are you a blader?"  
"Yes, I am. Anymore worthless questions you don't need answers to?" She said, managing to look intimidating with a boy leaning on heavily on her and casting a shimmering rainbow.  
"Um. Maybe," Said Kai. She leaned down and he whispered something in her ear.  
"Not with me! Um just a minute, let me do a scan." Sky replied. Her eyes glowed red for a moment, then she shut them.  
"KAI!" Tyson shouted. Breaking out of his trance he ran and tackle hugged Kai. This surprised everyone, but mostly Kai. He was overrun by Tyson and grimaced as Tyson knocked out his breath again and jarred his ankle as he tried to stop himself from falling.  
"Curse you Tyson," He managed to wheeze.  
Sky was jolted out of scanning when she felt her arm being pulled back with Kai.  
Tyson was nearly strangling Kai at that point, "Oh Kai I'm so happy to see you I thought you were going to die. And i thought you hated us, and..." He was roughly cut off by being pulled off of Kai by the back of his shirt.  
"Hey! Hey HEYYYYY!" He yelled.  
Sky dropped him on the ground. Turning back to Kai she said, "Hay is for horses, maybe you should try it sometime."  
The rest of the Bladebreakers raised their eyebrows and tried to not to burst out laughing. That was until Max said, "Oh Buuuurn Tyson!"  
Everyone was on the ice after that, even Kai smiled.  
"So who are you.. Sky?" Rei asked. "And what bey do you blade with?"  
Looking towards Rei she replied,"I am person of many names. My given name is Skyliner Walker, well at home it's Hacama. Just call me Sky. If you kneed to know I am Kai's sister." She paused, glaring at each of the Bladebreakers, daring them to try her patientence. Continuing on, "I battle with Serpent Changeling. Just Changeling is good"  
"Serpent Changeling? Can I see your bey?" asked Kenny.  
"Well I don't know, can you see beyond that thick sheet of hair and with your glass so high on your head? If you can I would be obliged to show you."  
Kenny blushed a deep red and quietly said, "Yes."  
"Okay, here it is," she said bringing out a black bey with green highlights, and blue center.  
"Oh no here we go again. Another dark bey," Said Max.  
"Wait a minute, Dizzy what is this beys' analysis?" questioned Kenny.  
"That bey, Serpent Changeling something's different about it than yours Chief." Said Dizzi.  
Looking at her bey Sky realized what was different at the same time as Dizzi, "It's metal!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oops," Sky said "It still must be in metal mode."  
All the Bladebreakers, with the exception of Kai looked at each other in confusion.  
"Wha?" asked Tyson.  
"I have a another brother who has a metal bey, he is in Japan right now." She said looking up.  
"Sooo,"Rei prompted.  
"Oh, yeah my bey is Serpent Changeling, it can change into any beyblade in the universe. I guess I forgot to have it change back into it's original form. Did Kai ever tell you he has a metal bey too?"  
"Whaaaaat?" All heads turned to Kai, who was starting to shiver a little.  
He gave them a weak smile, then turned to walk away, only to try putting weight on his ankle and nearly collapse.  
"Kai!" shouted the Bladebreakers.  
Sky sighed. "Thank you Tyson," she growled.  
"Wha.. What did I do?" He asked.  
All she did was give him the satisfaction of seeing her back.  
"Awwwwww come on! Tell me! Please?"  
"Hn,"was all she said.  
Rei noted this,*So I see the habit of short responses, death glares, and cold shoulders run in the family.*  
Sky's arm became encompassed in flame, and she held it near Kai, "Here take it," she said.  
Kai cupped his hands and Sky placed the flame in his hands.  
"Okay Kai, this is going hurt. I'm going to try to see what Tyson did to your ankle." Barely even audible she added. "Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt as much as the Abbey."  
She heard his sharp intake of breath. Whether it was because of mention of the Abbey, or because she had started prodding his ankle, she did not know.  
"It's a nice clean break, should heal well," she announced.  
He merely grimaced and tried to get up and keep walking, limping heavily. His thoughts were growing hazier by the minute.  
Tyson leapt to help Kai, only to be held back by Sky, who already was moving towards him. As Kai finally lost consciousness he stumbled forward, right into Sky's arms.  
"Hmm," she said smiling. Smirking now she wondered, * How would the Blitzkrieg Boys react if they found Kai like this on their doorstep? But then again, I don't want to put Kai back into Boris's hands. No, I cannot give him back to to the Abbey,*  
"I think it's time we returned home," She said shortly turning to leave. Wincing as something jolted her backwards. Looking back she see Tyson holding onto her arm, his launcher gripped in his other hand.  
"You will NOT take him away, just to disappear, you get it?" Tyson stated, "You'll have to go through us. I don't care if your bey is metal, or plastic, we have bladers spirit we will not allow another dark blader to go unchecked!"  
"Hmm.. Dark blader. is that what you're calling me? Just because I have a black bey? Well Changeling, lets show them what you can do as an original!" Holding up her bey she let them see it transformed in an instant, one moment it was metal, the next moment it wasn't.  
She readied her bey and barely let the Bladebreakers have enough time to ready theirs.  
"3!"  
"2!  
"1!"  
"Let it RIPPP!" They all yelled.  
Sky started her own analysis at the same time as Dizzi. "A Dragoon, Draciel, and Drigger. Hmm, easy enough."  
"Dizzi! What just happened?!" Exclaimed Kenny.  
"I don't know, Chief. It was too fast for me to analyse!"  
"Oh well," he sighed.  
"Just keep doing what each of you do in hard battles!" Yelled Kenny.  
"Go Dragoon!"  
"Woo Hoo, Lets go Draciel!"  
"Grr.. Drigger!"  
Sky merely smiled. *The force of their combined attacks should crack the ice enough to make them back off. Giving me time to...* Her thoughts were interrupted as she turned to see Kai struggling to get back up.  
"Kai, stay down!" she ordered.  
"No," was all he managed  
"I see the run of DETERMINATION runs in the line of friendship," she said loudly.  
Kai realized what she meant. The meaning of determination and how she said friendship crashed down on him. He stumbled into Sky and grabbed her arm, the same one that Tyson grabbed. She winced, and he noticed.  
"What... what happened?"  
He was ignored as Sky calmly stood to face the Bladebreakers' attacks. *I will not give them the satisfaction of seeing my bit-beast.*  
"Give me your best shot." she said. "And Kai, let go of my arm."  
*That's odd she will usually just fling me off, no matter how hurt, or whom we're with.* Kai thought. He growled, *This just isn't like her at all! I wish I could see what happened to her arm. Ahh curse that jacket armor.* But all the same he let go and stumbled back, landing on the ice, and feeling it's cold start to seep in.  
"Sky! Kai is our friend, we WILL defeat you, no matter how strong you are! We have the determination of FRIENDSHIP. Don't underestma.." Tyson's speech was cut short when Sky outburst laughing.  
"Hahahaha haah, Oh, thats too cute," She pointed at them. "Your attack will not work. Because, you know what? Determination is when you're failing, but you have nowhere else to go. And friendship? Hn," she was smirking at the looks of astonishment the were giving her. Their beys had stopped pushing foreword, and Changeling started to live up to the first part of its' name. Weaving like a snake, it barraged the Bladebreakers with attacks.  
"Friendship is a mutual feeling between two people who both feel that they would like to be nice to each other. Not one person feeling this, TWO. I'm sure that the word friendship is not how you guys would describe your relationship with Kai. Who by the way should.. CATCH!" She spun around quickly and threw something at Kai. It landed on the ice in front of him bathed in flames.  
Looking up at her she saw behind the cold glare he was giving her, Kai was thanking her. Sky grimaced back to him. The moment Kai looked her in the eye she transferred what had happened to her in an instant. Along with an *I'm sorry I'm keeping you out here* tagged on at the end. Sky had taught the telekinesis trick to him long ago, back before he went to live with Voltaire. Kai's eyes widened and he looked down in shame. He saw what was in front of him was Dranzer, or at least it looked a bit like it.  
He looked up at Sky in astonishment, "Bu...But..But how?" He questioned, "You seemed too busy to even think about me, more or less, Dranzer!"  
"You know what Kai?" she asked back towards him, "I always have time for my siblings, and their beys too."  
Kai just sat there and processed the information. *Wow, thats one heck of a sister I'd say. She stuck with me through the Abbey, through, grandpa.* He scowled at that thought. *No he is not my grandfather, he is just Voltaire Hiwatari. I will be myself, but know I am what he made me. There is no turning back. Sky managed not to fall into the darkness, and look at her now.* Kai turned and watched her.  
"Guys don't listen to her! Please, guys!" Kenny was pleading with them.  
"He's right don't listen to her, just keep attacking, she can't last forever!"  
Changeling suddenly went still spinning in the same spot.  
"Look she's taken up a defensive stance! This is our chance, if we all use our special attacks, Changeling will for sure be down and out!" cried Max. The rest of the Bladebreakers agreed, Max knew the most about defense, so why would they disagree?  
"Okay! Come on out Dragoon!" Tyson's bit-chip glowed a golden color, and Dragoon leapt out.  
"Yay! Go Draciel!" Max shouted. There was the sound of rushing water as Draciel came out of it's bit-chip. The two bit-beasts circled in harmony around the black bey, waiting for the others.  
"Argh, Drigger I need you now," called Rei. He joined the rest of the beys.  
Suddenly Sky called out to Kai, "Kai, I want you to move as far back away from us as you can. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire of everything."  
Kai nodded and scooted back, clutching Dranzer to his chest. He felt its' heat start to move through his body, it felt like he was no longer in a freezer waiting to die.  
"Get ready guys!" shouted Tyson. "Now!"  
Sky simply smirked,"Lets do this." Her eyes were narrowed and she was eerily calm. Her black scarf tails were fluttering in the cold siberian winds embracing the bladers. Two of the beyblades were being swept into Tyson's tornado, up and up they flew, soon they were spinning at the top, glowing brightly.  
"Hmm, planning an areal attack, and with a tornado. I'm surprised that you would even think for a second that would work." Sky was standing tall. Her eyes shone with sarcasm and a little bit of.. Was that boredom? That was it, the boredom in her eyes made Tyson snap.  
"Oh, so you think it won't work? Let's see if you can stand it. A P.S. you might want to bring out you bit-beast, if you have one that is." Tyson was mad now. His eyes were narrowed."You will not take Kai, we will win! Kai! Listen to me, if this person is your sister, why have you never talked about her?" Tyson had now turned to Kai. Ready to keep asking questions he glanced at Kai's face. That made him stop. The look on the so-called siblings faces were of mirroring effects. Kai just stared at Tyson, eyes wide open, fear evident in the crimson pools. Sky was quickly at Kai's side, just as his eyes closed and he fell right into her. Her face showed worry, fear, and pain. *I have to stop this.. Now.*  
"Tyson," she growled "This is the end." Serpent Changeling had moved from the defensive to the offensive. They shared a deep internal connection,all Sky had to do was nod her head and Changeling would switch, turn, and wreath whenever Sky felt like it.  
Changeling started to spin violently, advancing towards the tornado.  
"Tyson! Look, it's working, she's being pulled in!" Max exclaimed.  
To the Bladebreakers it looked just like that, but to Sky... Well it was something completely different.  
"Ha! If she keeps going like that, she will be sucked into the tornado, and her bey will stop!" Tyson yelled enthusiastically.  
Sky smirked and muttered, " Wrong." Changeling dove straight into the tornado. The Bladebreakers were astonished to see Tyson's tornado blown through, and Changeling soaring through the air battering the other two beys. Just as Tyson's tornado was ended there was a large boom, and the ice between the bladers cracked apart. Sky jumped up into the air and smirked, watching the Bladebreakers try and keep their balance. She looked behind to Kai, only to realize he was being pulled towards the water by the tilting of the ice.  
"Kai! Just hang on!" Sky dove downward in a fast spiral, only to stop at the last second. She grabbed Kai around the waist and flung him over her shoulder.  
" Now is the time that we take our leave. Your blades have stopped spinning, and my blade still is," Sky paused, "Oh yeah sorry about not showing my bit-beast."  
The Bladebreakers all looked at their beys. They were chipped and broken, and when Rei tried to pick up Drigger, it broke into thirteen different pieces.  
"No! Drigger!" He yelled, tears welling in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry Rei, but the Arctic is no place for a tiger. Except for the Siberian," Sky was saying with a cocky smirk on her face. "Tyson I want you to know that's the worst tornado I have ever seen. If you want to see a real tornado watch," Sky turned and yelled to Changeling, "Let's go Changeling!" The bit-chip glowed a bright green. Kenny shouted,"Guys! Look. It's bit-chip shine is a different color! It has to be a dark bey!"  
Sky face-palmed. "It is not a dark bey you idiots! I specialize in beyblades. And since I couldn't find good enough parts in the stores, I simply made my own!" She looked at the confused and stunned faces around her. Another face-palm was in line. Sky sighed, "Do I need to spell it out for you? Obsidian, jade, emerald, opal, pearl, ruby, and a little bit of diamond. I guess if you want to think easier, it is basically all stone. The metal one you saw was no toy. It was pure metal. That means absolutely no plastic at all. I guess I could have went all plastic, but I don't like how easy it is to control."  
"Wait. So you are saying that you made your bey from pure rock? That you what. Mined? I have the feeling that you just added some shiny spray or something to it," Tyson shouted and pointed at her.  
"Okay, you got me," Sky said. " This is not my actual rock bey, it's my plastic one. I just wanted you to think you actually did well against a strong bey... Here, let me show you a part of my real power," Sky looked at her bey, a large snake slithered out. It all of the sudden took to the air, and spread it's large wings. It started to circle and a large tornado formed, blowing all of the Bladebreakers off their feet. The tornado was cut off when Sky walked over to her bey and picked it up.  
She held up her bey again."This is my actual bey." It shimmered and suddenly there was a beautiful glowing bey in her hand. The light reflected of the obsidian, but at the same time h seemed to be trapped inside of the opal. The Bladebreakers were struck by the amounts of light that seemed to be radiating of the blade.  
"Wow," Murmured Tyson. "... I wanna blade it!"  
"No Tyson, you can't!" called Kenny. "Your bey is to bad of shape! It would be gone for sure!"  
"Yeah, sure Kenny. I am sure this is just a fake, I'm take this bey on!" yelled Tyson.  
"Blah, blah, blah. I don't care what you have to say about battling me. You are just a waist of time for me. And now if you'll excuse me I have to go and take care of this potato sack on my shoulder, and you could use some repairs kid." Sky said, starting to walk away.  
"Hey! Wait!" Tyson had jumped across the break in the ice. "I am NOT a kid! I want to battle you, and you won't take Kai away from us!" Tyson was now crying, the precious drops of crystalline sadness froze on their way down his cheeks.  
Sky turned towards him, "I am sorry," she said in an icy cold voice, "But you will not take Kai away from me. Only over my dead body." And with that she turned again, Tyson rose to follow her. She jumped up into the air and seemed to stay there. Her eyes shone with pain and sadness. "I told you no!" she yelled."Just leave us alone," there was a hitch in her voice. "Haven't you caused him enough pain?" A lone tear trickled down her face as she turned and continued walking in mid air. Slowly as Tyson saw her retreating with Kai on her shoulder he saw wings unfold from her back, and she burst into flame. She then shot off through the sky. Just like a phoenix.  
Tyson was shocked out of this when he realized that his team mates were frantically calling his name. He walked back, head down, deep in thought. *Who was she really, and what was she so sad about. It couldn't have been just about Kai. And the way he looked when she said the word determination, and friendship. Did she really have wings or was that just an illusion. But what about the fire, that seemed very real.* His thoughts were broken when Max asked,"Uh Tyson?"  
"Huh? Was I thinking out loud?"  
"Yeah you were, Tyson."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But what do you think about her." asked Tyson.  
"She looked at Kai with a certain sad look in her eyes. Almost in some sort of remembrance. "Do you think there is something here that reminds her of the past?" Rei contemplated.  
Meanwhile Kenny was starting to shiver.  
"Hey guys?" He said, "do you think we could get back on the helicopter? I'm getting really cold. Maybe we can ask the pilot to have him follow the girl. I mean a flaming girl shouldn't be that hard to find."  
"Yeah guys, I'm pretty cold too now that I think of it." agreed Max.  
"Okay, Tyson, let's go." said Rei, pulling on Tyson's arm.


End file.
